Gleekemon
by Karrio
Summary: Glee meets Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**You may notice I used my original Pokemon Idea and combined it with Glee.**

_Chapter 1_

A lad, wearing a green tunic, green pants and a backpack, was walking down the road towards Professor Beiste's lab, listening to his Poke-tech, and trying to decide what his first Pokemon will be. The song that was playing was _"I want to be a hero" _As he was walking, music seemed to queue from somewhere behind him, and he bounced to the rhythm.

_A kid from Pallet town  
Whole new world to see  
Don't know what's ahead  
But it won't get the best of me_

As this was the opening verse, the soon-to-be trainer raised his hands to the sky, and pointed out to the trees, towards a curious Pidgey perched on a tree branch. Pidgey just stared at the trainer with large eyes as the song continued.

_There's so much to learn,  
Battles to be won  
I've advanced so far,  
But still there's always more to come_

As the next verse came on, he stopped and posed in a fighter's pose, imagining a Primeape beside him, with a scowl towards his opponent in a Pokemon League Stadium.

_Take a step and I'm on my way,  
(Gonna start all over again)_

_I wanna be a hero  
(Pokemon Advanced)  
(I'm on my way)  
I wanna be a hero  
Come on, give me just one chance_

As this verse came on, he began to run towards Professor Bieste's Lab, pumping his fists into the sky, eager to start his journey now.

_And the future will decide  
If there's a hero buried deep inside_

_I wanna be a hero  
Pokemon!_

As the song comes to an end, he is at the top step of the lab with a hand on the door knob. He pauses when he heard footsteps behind him, and turns in surprise as his Burt and Carole was there, watching him, smiling. He smiled back before his entered the lab.

"Ah. You must be Finn Hudson. Welcome to my lab cupcake," Professor Beiste said, leading Finn towards the back. "I take it you are eager to start your journey?"

"A little nervous but yes. Eager," replied Finn.

They stopped inside a room, with a Squirtle, Charmander and a sleeping Bulbasaur were inside. He bent down to pet Squirtle, but instead got a face full of water. Squirtle started laughing. Wiping the water from his face, he turned to the plant Pokemon. he tried to pet him but got a vinewhip towards his feet, causing him to fall over. Bulbasaur went back to sleep. He decided not to try and pet Charmander. He didn't want to get burned.

Beside him, Professor Beiste was laughing silently. She helped Finn up.

"As you can tell, each Pokemon has their own personality. Squirtle is a Jokester, who constantly plays jokes on me. Bulbasaur is more of grumpy one, who loves her sleep. But she will defend her territory. Charmander is more of a timid Pokemon. He's shy at first, but once you bond with him, he's a fiery competitor. So Mr. Hudson, which Pokemon do you choose?"

Finn thought for a second. He always wanted a Squirtle, but could he handle a Squirtle who plays jokes on everyone? He might become the laughingstock of the Pokemon World. Bulbasaur would be a great partner as well, but a grumpy Pokemon? Would that be good in battles?

He felt something on his left pantleg. Looking down, he noticed Charmander standing there, looking shyly up at him. Smiling, Finn bends down. Charmander hunched his shoulders but didn't move. Finn rubbed his head softly.

"Looks like Charmander likes you. It's not everyday that Charmander comes up to a trainer," Professor Beiste says with a smile.

Standing up, Finn had made his choice. "I would like to choose Charmander."

"Good choice. Would you like to give a nickname to Charmander?" Professor Beiste asked, handing Finn Charmander's Pokeball.

Finn looked at Charmander. "How does the name Drizzle sound?" Charmander seemed to really like it.

"Alright. Finn and Drizzle, a good sounding duo," Professor Beiste stated. "Why not go show your new friend to your parents?"

Finn nodded, and led the way outside to Burt and Carole. Charmander stood behind Finn's pantleg, shyly looking at his owner's parents. Finn chuckled, hugging his parents goodbye.

"Kurt will meet you in Pewter City Finn. He said he had to run an errand to Celadon City but I think he has a secret crush there," Burt chuckled, shaking Finn's hand.

"Remember to change your underwear everyday young man," Carole advised him, making Finn blush. "Our Young Man, going on his own adventure. Seems like yesterday we went on our adventure."

"It does indeed. I miss the battles, the times spending outside," Burt said fondly.

Professor Beiste stepped outside. "Finn, before you leave, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure," Finn responded.

"I'm helping Professor Sue gather Pokemon Data from all around the world and would love it if you could help by filling out a Pokedex," Beiste said.

Finn nods. "That would be awesome."

"Perfect. Hand me your Poketech and I can download the app to it," Professor Beiste said. A few moments later, she handed it back. "There ya go. Remember, you can call me anytime if you need help."

She smiled then headed back inside as Finn started to walk out of Pallet town. Stopping on the hill outside of Pallet Town, Finn turns back, and waves goodbye. Drizzle was standing beside him.

"Well Drizzle, it's just you and me now," Finn said, resuming the walk up the hill.

"Char," Drizzle said back. He was still shy, but is slowly warming up to Finn.

Finally reaching the top of the hill, Finn was panting.

"That was a larger hill then it looked. How about we break for a snack Drizzle?" He asked his new friend.

"Char," Drizzle agreed.

He got out a can of Pokemon Food, put it in a dish and handed it to Drizzle, who began to ate it happily. Finn took out an apple and began to eat. He started to get up when he notices a girl watching him. Finn immediately noticed her long black hair, her long, beautiful legs, her ... Finn blinked rapidly. He won't focus on that. Drizzle ran and hid behind Finn, his shyness overtaking him.

"Hey. I'm Rachel," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Hey Rachel. I'm Finn," Finn introduced himself, nervously. Here he was, not even an hour into his adventure and he was already nervous. Not from any Pokemon battles, but from a girl. A pretty girl at that. One with a really nice bod... "_ENOUGH!" _he thought.

"You are just beginning your journey I take it?" Rachel asked, coming to sit down beside him. Drizzle huddled closer to Finn. Finn reached down and patted his head gently, while talking to Rachel.

"Yeah. This is my partner Drizzle. He's really shy though," Finn said, pointing to Charmander.

"Aww. He's cute," Rachel smiled at Drizzle. That just made Drizzle shyier.

"So what's a pre... err.. young lady doing out here?" Finn wanted to know.

"I was on my way towards Pewter City when I heard your voice, so I came to watch. A bit pitchy at times, but overall, it's good," Rachel answered.

Finn just rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not a singer. I'm a Pokemon Trainer."

Rachel just laughed. "So you say."

Finn started to get up. Drizzle stayed behind him, still watching Rachel nervously. "Well, if you are going towards Pewter City, why not join Drizzle and I? We're headed that way to meet my step brother."

Rachel got up as well. "Well, how can I say no to an invitation like that?"

Shortly afterwards, they were on the road again. Finn returned Drizzle to his Pokeball. Finn rather enjoyed Rachel's company while walking. Sure, they aren't saying much, but something about being around her was pleasing.

As they were walking down Route 1, they came across a clearing and a topless guy posing for a shot with a Riolu. Finn heard Rachel gasp silently, but he couldn't really blame her. Even though Finn was straight, he had to admit this guy was good looking. Short, wavy blonde hair, a goatee, a six pack, large lips. Yep, this guy was good looking alright, which made Finn a little awkward.

The guy looked up and saw them watching him. Waving, he came towards him, with his Mr. Mime behind him.

"Hey. I'm Sam," he said in a deep voice. "This is my friend, Riolu."

"Hi. I'm Rachel," Rachel said, flipping her hair back. She was flirting with him.

"I'm Finn," Finn said.

Before they could say anything else, 2 people and a Meowth suddenly showed up.

_Kitty  
Prepare for trouble!_

Hunter  
Make it double!

Kitty  
To protect the world from devastation!

Hunter  
To unite all peoples within our nation!

_Kitty  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

Hunter  
To extend our reach to the stars above!

Kitty  
Kitty!

Hunter  
Hunter!

Kitty  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Hunter  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

MEOWTH  
Meowth!  
That's right!

"We want your Pokemon," Kitty sneered, pointing at Riolu.

"Well, you can't have him," Sam responded hotly.

"Wrong choice Kid," Hunter said, throwing a Pokeball. "Koffing, go. Smokescreen now!"

"Ekans, Poison Sting now!" commanded Kitty, throwing her Pokeball.

With 2 flashes of red, Ekans and Koffing came out of their respective Pokeballs and went straight for Riolu. Koffing began making a wall of smoke, causing Finn, Rachel, Sam and Riolu to cough. Ekan's posion sting came from that wall of smog, hitting Riolu.

Finn couldn't stand by and do nothing. He took out Drizzle's Pokeball, while Rachel took out her Pokeball.

"Drizzle, I choose you!" Finn shouted. "Ember on Koffing!"

"Staryu, Rapid spin with Water gun!" commanded Rachel, summoning her Pokemon as well.

Drizzle's Ember hit Koffing, but doesn't do alot of damage. Staryu leapt towards Team Rocket and began to spin, using Water Gun as a way to counterattack the smokescreen. As the smoke cleared, Sam stepped forward, with Riolu by his side. Kitty, Hunter, Meowth, Ekans and Koffing were waiting.

"Thanks Finn and Rachel, but we'll take it from here," Sam said, with a nod in their direction. "Riolu, quick attack!"

"Ekans, Bite now!" Kitty ordered.

Riolu bounded towards Koffing with blinding speed. Riolu hit Koffing, sending it flying. But he forgot to keep an eye on Ekans. Next thing he knew, he was being bit by the Snake Pokemon.

"Now Meowth. Use the net," Hunter ordered.

"Coming righ'up," Meowth snickered. He took remote out from behind his back and pressed the red button. The Team Rocket balloon began to float above, dropping a net right onto Riolu. Sam gasped.

"Oh no you don't," Rachel said. "Staryu, water gun now" at the same time Finn shouted "Drizzle, Ember on the net."

Staryu's water gun hit Meowth, causing him to drop the remote. Drizzle's Ember burned a small hole in the net, allowing Riolu to jump out. Kitty and Hunter were both glaring at Finn and Rachel, but before they could say anything, the remote began to spark.

"Wait a second. Water and electricity don't mix," Meowth said, starting to panic.

A boom occurs, causing them to be blasted into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they shouted in union with a PING! to signal they were gone.

"You were great," Finn said to Drizzle. Finn returned Drizzle to his Pokeball.

"You were awesome," Rachel said to Staryu, returning him back to the Pokeball.

"You were fantastic," Sam said to Riolu. "Thanks you guys. If it weren't for you, I might have lost Riolu."

"No problem," Rachel smiled.

"I'm not much of a battler. That's why I'm a model," Sam said, posing. Beside him, Riolu posed as well.

"Why not come with us?" Rachel suggested.

"Where are you guys headed?" Sam asked.

"Pewter City," Finn answered, not liking Rachel inviting Sam.

"That works for me. I have to be in Celadon City soon. Perhaps I can catch ride from Pewter City," Sam said. He quickly went to grab his things, and threw on a shirt. He then left with Finn and Rachel.

Sam noticed Finn walking behind and fell in step with him.

"I noticed that you weren't enthused with Rachel inviting me," Sam said quietly, looking ahead at Rachel.

"Well, it was my idea that we should travel together," Finn said lamely.

"You like her as well huh?" Sam observed. Finn just nodded.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Sam asked.

Finn responded. "Just let her decide, if she wants a boyfriend."

"Let the best man win," Sam chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - Road to Viridian City_

"Let's stop there for lunch," Sam suggested, pointing at a small motel.

They all agreed and walked into the front door. Inside, the room was lovely decorated in a pale green colour, with pictures of Lugia, Mewtwo, Ho-oH, and Latios on the walls. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier dating back to the 1900s. Early in the morning and it was already packed inside the restaurant. A few of the younger girls did a double take as Sam was waiting in line. They turned back to each other and began whispering and pointing, much to Sam's dismay.

"Be with you shortly dears," said an elderly waitress, who ran food to a table.

A few moments later, she came back and escorted them to an outside table and left after taking their orders. There was a pokemon battle field in case trainers wanted to train or battle.

"So Sam, where are you from?" Rachel asked.

"I am from Goldenrod City, in the Johto Region," Sam replied.

"Why are you in Kanto?" Finn asked. The waitress came back with their drinks.

"Celadon City is having their annual PokeFashion Show next month, and I'm their main model. I came to Kanto early so I can have a few days of some R&R," Sam explained, taking a sip of his coffee.

A shadow fell over the table. All three looked up to see a guy with a slicked back hair standing over them.

"This is my table," he scolded.

Sam was quick to respond. He looked under the table, then on top of the table before responding.

"Funny, I don't see your name printed here," Sam replied.

Finn got up quickly, trying to avoid escalating the misunderstanding.

"We are sorry if this is your table, but as you can see, it's packed in here. This was the only table left. Why not just sit here with us?" Finn offered.

The guy looked closer at Finn. "I recognize you. You are from Pallet Town right?"

Finn nodded, then took a closer look at the guy. Now that he did, he knew who this guy was. In fact, they were from the same area.

"Jesse?" Finn asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yep. And you are Finn," Jesse commented.

"When did you start?" Finn asked, still standing up.

"I started the same morning you did. And I've been undefeated since then," Jesse boasted.

"Cool," Finn replied. Rachel had been quiet this entire time, watching Finn and Jesse's conversation.

"Now, give me back my table," Jesse commanded.

Finn was about to reply when an idea struck him. He started to grin.

"Only 1 way to settle this," Finn grinned, giving his head a nod toward the battle field.

"Fine with me," Jesse sneered, leading the way to the field. The other patrons soon realized there was a battle brewing and rushed outside, eager to watch.


End file.
